Prince Luhan and His Way to Make Baozi Boy His
by Rain.Drop.Lover
Summary: Ratusan surat cinta di loker Minseok yang langsung dipindahkan karena dia mengira itu salah kirim dan ditujukan untuk Yoona, dan kejutan manis lainnya yang malah membuat Minseok ketakutan. Bagaimana caranya agar Minseok menjadi kekasihnya jika baozi itu menyalahartikan kejutannya? An EXO Fanfiction, Luhan/Minseok couple. Just don t read if you don t like, kay?


**Prince Luhan and His Way to Make Baozi Boy His**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**: They are belongs to God, themselves, their family, their fans, and also SM Entertainment.

**Cast**: Childish Bambi and Cutie Baozi.

**Pair**: XiuHan/LuMin

**Genre**: Romance, a bit Humor

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: Ini gaje banget dah. Sebelum Anda kecewa, klik tombol back. Please.

Don't like? Just don't read!

.

.

.

Minseok bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Ujung pensilnya dia gigiti. Alisnya mengerut tanda frustasi. Dia mencoba mengerahkan segenap konsentrasinya pada buku Fisika yang sedang dia baca. Tapi sekuat apapun usahanya untuk mencoba mengerjakan tugas Fisikanya, Minseok tetap tak bisa mengacuhkan_nya_.

Minseok hanya menggumam kesal ketika mendengar kekehan tertahan dari yeoja di sampingnya.

"Diam, Yoon," bisik Minseok pada sahabatnya, Im Yoona.

Mereka sedang di Perpustakaan sekolah dan Minseok tidak mau menarik perhatian penjaga perpustakaan dengan membuat keributan.

Yoona tersenyum dan kembali menahan tawanya. Dia bahkan sampai menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Ta-tapi... ahahaha—itu terlalu imut, Minseok-ah. Terutama reaksimu."

"Imut? Ini tidak imut, Yoona," bisik Minseok geram. Dia berusaha terlihat kesal dan terganggu, tapi rona merah dipipinya mengacau rencananya.

Yoona kembali tertawa. Kali ini tak bisa ditahan lagi.

Minseok benar-benar terlihat terganggu. "Kau mau tukaran kursi?" tanya Minseok mengacuhkan tawa Yoona.

"Oh, tentu saja aku mau~ siapa sih yeoja atau bahkan namja yang menolak untuk duduk di kursimu dan dipandangi oleh Pangeran Xi Luhan?" canda Yoona.

Yeah. Xi Luhan. Itulah inti masalah Minseok saat ini, alasan kenapa siswa secerdas dirinya sulit berkonsentrasi dan mengerjakan tugas Fisika. Luhan terkenal karena dia memiliki penampilan yang outstanding, prestasi yang wow, dan latar belakang keluarga yang mampu membuat orang iri akan keberuntungannya. Yah, Luhan adalah Pangeran di Seoul National High. Malang bagi Kim Minseok, karena sepertinya sang Pangeran menjadikan dirinya—calon—Puterinya. Jadi kapanpun dimanapun sang Pangeran berada di dekat Minseok, dia berusaha untuk menarik perhatian sang namja manis.

Seperti sekarang. Luhan duduk sendirian tanpa dikelilingi geng anak populernya, beberapa meja di depan Minseok dan menatap namja manis itu dengan pandangan intens.

Itu benar-benar membuat Minseok malu setengah mati dan kesal.

"Kau tahu apa yang Luhan katakan jika dia berhasil membuatmu malu dan merona?" bisik Yoona sang Setan.

Minseok, selayaknya umat beragama yang baik, mengacuhkan bisikan sang setan. Yoona mengacuhkan dan kembali berbisik. "Kau imut sekali, Minseokkie baobei... kau begitu menggemaskan hingga aku ingin memakanmu hingga tak menyisakan secuil tulang dan setetes darah."

Cukup sudah. Minseok langsung pergi dari Perpustakaan tanpa tahu Yoona asyik menertawainya dan Luhan yang memandanginya penuh arti.

.

.

.

_You've got 102 new message._

_You have 79 missed call._

Minseok mengerang. Dia mencoba mengacuhkan ponselnya yang terus-terusan mendapat ratusan pesan dan puluhan panggilan tak terjawab. Semuanya dari orang yang sama. Xi Luhan.

Dan Minseok tahu pasti siapa pelaku dibalik bocornya alamat email dan nomor ponselnya pada orang yang menduduki peringkat satu daftar orang yang dihindari Minseok, Xi Luhan.

Begitu Minseok masuk ke kelasnya, dia langsung menghampiri seorang yeoja cantik bernama Im Yoona dan memuntahkan kemarahannya. Melihat sahabatnya datang, Yoona langsung merasa takut.

"Annyeong, Yoona-yah. Pagi yang cerah, ne?" sapa Minseok manis.

Bahkan orang buta pun tahu jika senyuman Minseok manis tapi berhawa iblis.

"Maafkan aku Minseokkie aku cinta kamu tapi aku juga ngefans Luhan jadi kau tahu dia meminta tolong dan aku tak bisa menolak dan—"

"Tapi kau seharusnya tidak memberinya nomor ponselku~" pekik Minseok tragis, seolah-olah bocornya nomor ponselnya ke Luhan adalah akhir dunia.

Yoona berhenti mengiba Minseok dan menatapnya penasaran. "Waeyo? Kau senang kan, di-sms Pangeran Luhan?"

Minseok hanya diam dan menunjukkan ponselnya pada Yoona. Yoona mengeceknya. Yeoja itu terpana.

Oke. Pangeran Luhan cukup bisa dipanggil _stalker_ dari caranya terus-terusan mengirim pesan dan menelepon Minseok.

.

.

.

Luhan bermimpi hari ini.

Karena, kenyataan takkan seindah ini jika target cintanya, Kim Minseok, duduk di depan kursinya saat makan siang.

Luhan hanya memandang Minseok takjub. Ini benar-benar terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan, pikir sang Pangeran.

Minseok, yang mendapat respon ekspresi _blank_-nya Xi Luhan saat dia duduk di depannya mulai bingung.

"Apa kursi ini ada yang punya?" tanya Minseok pelan.

Luhan buru-buru menggeleng. Dia mulai mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya, dan tertawa dalam hati ketika baozi di depannya merona karena mendapat senyuman seperti itu dari Luhan.

"_Well_, hari yang indah, ne, Minseokkie?" Luhan berusaha _stay cool_ dan berharap jantungnya tidak meronta di rusuknya.

Minseok hanya mengangguk imut. Lagi-lagi Luhan berharap jantungnya tidak berdebar seheboh itu.

"Ada angin apa sehingga bidadari secantik dirimu mau merendahkan diri dan duduk di depan manusia rendah ini?" kata Luhan menggombal. God, Luhan, kau terlalu _cheesy_.

Minseok salah tingkah. Dia hanya memainkan bekalnya dengan sumpit. Luhan butuh bantuan tisu. Atau donor sarah. Segera.

"Eh... itu, a-anu—"

"Ya?" kata Luhan sambil menopang dagu. Matanya lurus ke dalam mata sang pujaan hati.

"Eh, Chanyeol memintaku untuk memberitahumu—" Park Chanyeol itu teman Luhan, _by the way_.

"Memberitahuku apa, baobei?" rayu Luhan. Gombal to the max, penyakit pangeran kumat. Dasar Xi Luhan.

Minseok menunduk. "Ritsleting celanamu belum di-di-dinaikkan..." suara Minseok semakin menghilang.

Rasanya Luhan seperti dibanting dari surga ke neraka. Poor Luhannie. Nice one, Yeol.

.

.

.

Setelah menghajar Chanyeol karena membuatnya super malu (percayalah, jika gebetanmu datang menghampirimu untuk memberitahumu jika zipper celanamu belum dinaikkan itu membuatmu malu setengah mati) di depan baozi, Luhan merencanakan untuk menyerag Minseok secara frontal dan lebih ganas. Dia ingin segera menjadikan namja imut itu miliknya.

Maka rencana Luhan untuk menaklukkan Minseok pun dimulai.

_Plan A: memberi kejutan saat Minseok pulang dari ekskul dance._

Minseok selalu pulang larut setelah ekskul dance. Setelah berpisah dari Yoona (Yoona juga ikut ekskul dance), Minseok berjalan sendirian. Sekaranglah saatnya, Luhan keluar dari mobilnya dan mengikuti Minseok. Di tangannya ada buket bunga besar. Luhan segera menepuk pundak Minseok.

Sebelum Luhan berteriak '_Surprise!,_' Minseok, yang terkejut, mengira Luhan adalah ahjusshi mesum dan menimpukinya dengan tas sambil berteriak '_Pelecehan seksual!_'. Setelah itu Minseok berlari.

Note untuk Luhan: jangan pernah memberi kejutan pada Minseok di malam hari. Hasil yang kau dapat hanyalah babak belur.

Plan A, gagal.

.

.

.

Plan B, plan C, plan D dan bahkan plan-plan selanjutnya juga gagal.

Luhan berusaha membuat kejutan manis lainnya, seperti memberi ratusan surat cinta di loker yang langsung dipindahkan Minseok karena mengira salah kirim dan ditujukan untuk Yoona (Yoona populer di Seoul National dan loker yeoja itu di sebelahnya. Minseok itu terlalu polos kadang-kadang), taburan kelopak mawar dan lilin yang memenuhi mejanya yang membuat Minseok ketakutan berhari-hari karena mengira ada yang menggunakan sihir hitam padanya (_seriously_, Minseok itu polos. Sangat polos), dan kejutan-kejutan Luhan lainnya.

Bukannya berlari ke pelukannya, Minseok bahkan berlari menjauh dari Luhan. Beruntung Minseok tak tahu jika Luhan-lah dalang dibalik semua hal yang dialaminya beberapa hari ini.

Akhirnya, karena frustasi, Luhan meminta Yoona untuk menginterogasi Minseok mengenai perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Luhan. Tentu saja Yoona mau, selain karena Luhan Pangeran, Yoona kasihan juga karena Luhan terlihat mengenaskan.

"Minseokkie," Yoona membuka obrolan sambil meminum jus jeruk kemasannya.

Minseok mengcopy gerakan Yoona. "Ne?"

Mereka sedang duduk-duduk di bangku di bawah pohon dan Yoona berusaha menjalankan misi Luhan.

"Em. Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap, eh, Luhan?"

Oke. Yoona, itu terlalu frontal. Bukankah Luhan memintamu untuk mencari tahu tapi tidak seterus terang itu?

Minseok tersedak jus kemasannya. Rona indah menyapu pipi yang diklaim Luhan seperti baozi. Menenangkan jantung, Minseok memutuskan untuk jujur pada Yoona.

"Sebenarnya..." Minseok memulai.

"Ne?"

"Aku suka padanya... tapi melihatnya begitu populer aku minder untuk memberitahunya perasaanku..." aku Minseok.

"Lalu kenapa selama ini reaksimu selalu kesal dan malu ketika Luhan terus-terusan mendekatimu?" tanya Yoona.

"Aku mengira dia mempermainkanku, mengingat Luhan adalah Pangeran dengan segala kesempurnaan di sekolah ini..."

"Tapi kau suka dia, kan?"

"Ne... aku suka Luhan," kata Minseok yakin.

Yoona menghela napas. "Harusnya kau katakan itu pada orangnya langsung, Minseokkie," kata Yoona.

"Tidak perlu, Yoona. Luhannya sudah dengar, kok," tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi.

Lalu sosok Luhan muncul dari balik pohon. "Lu-LUHAN?!" seru Minseok dan Yoona.

"Apakah kau disana dari tadi?" kata Yoona.

Luhan terlihat salah tingkah. "Ne..."

Minseok tersedak. Pipinya memanas. Dia hanya bisa menunduk.

Luhan menghampiri Minseok dan berdiri di depan namja chubby tapi manis itu. "Apa kau jujur dengan semua yang kau katakan tadi, Minseokkie?"

Minseok mengangguk. Tanpa diminta, Yoona segera menyingkir agar tidak mengganggu momen Luhan dan Minseok.

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi kalimat terakhirny dengan Yoona tadi, Minseokkie?" pinta Luhan lembut. Dia kini duduk di samping Minseok yang masih menunduk.

Luhan mencoba keberuntungannya dan memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Minseok, tak mengetahui badai di hati Minseok atas perlakuan Luhan padanya. Luhan hampir melonjak-lonjak girang ketika Minseok balas menggenggam tangannya.

"Minseokkie... jebal..."

Minseok tak tega juga mendengar suara Luhan yang mengiba.

"Aku suka kamu, Lu," kata Minseok akhirnya sambil memandang lurus ke arah Luhan.

Luhan langsung memekik dan langsung memeluk baozi-nya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Puteri Baoziiii~"

Minseok hanya tertawa melihat namjachingu barunya. Tak mengira jika Pangeran Luhan bisa begitu kekanakan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Pangeran Luhannie," jawab Minseok.

Keduanya saling tersenyum. Lalu, ciuman manis menyegel indahnya siang hari itu.

.

.

.

**_Epilog_**

"Eh, Luhannie?" Minseok berusaha menjauhkan wajah tampan Luhan yang terus-terusan menghujaninya dengan ciuman.

"Mm-hm?" gumam Luhan tak rela karena kegiatannya untuk menciumi wajah namjachingu tercinta terganggu.

"Bisakah kau mengirim pesan padaku jika perlu saja? Pesanmu yang ratusan sering membuat ponselku _hang_," kata Minseok sambil mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya.

Luhan terhipnotis pemandangan Minseoknya yang begitu imut.

"Akan kupikirkan jika kau memberiku ciuman," gumam Luhan dan kembali menyerang baozi-nya.

"A-akh! Mph—Lu-luhannie..."

.

.

.

_Fin_

.

.

.

_Note_

A simple XiuHan/LuMin Fanfiction... pengen nulis begini aja...

Maaf kalo gaje :3

Terimakasih mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca :)

Februari 17

Raito


End file.
